


Heists Don't Always End Up Bad

by Shinichi17CP



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Phil Coulson, Fanboy Phil Coulson, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Still BAMF though, civilian phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinichi17CP/pseuds/Shinichi17CP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But of course Clint Barton would meet his partner during a bank robbery. How boring would it be otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heists Don't Always End Up Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an [AU post](http://softshinythings.tumblr.com/post/76637921403/obligatory-aus-i-really-want-post) on Tumblr: trapped in a bank during a robbery AU

He knew he should’ve stayed in bed. He knew something bad would happen if he stepped out of his apartment in Bed-Stuy. He knew his instincts were never wrong, they have never let him down during both his time in the field and outside of it.

Yet there he was, crouching down behind a counter, hands flat on his head like every other civilian currently stuck inside the locked bank, excluding for those five guys who are wearing black beanies over their faces with two holes cut in them and are swinging and pointing their weapons around at every single person. All of that because he ignored his gut and decided it was a good day to withdraw some money from his bank account for no apparent reason.

It was obvious that it was their first hit, or at least first _big_ hit, judging on their nervousness, on how they got startled at every movement happening in their vision, and that two of them didn’t know how to handle a gun since the safety was still on. But three rifles were still too much for him to go against if he didn’t want to risk anyone getting injured. That is why, Clint Barton, a SHIELD agent but most of all, a fucking _Avenger_ , stayed immobile while five teenagers proceeded to rob the national bank. It was a good thing nobody ever remembered him.

Of course with his luck, when he wanted to stay incognito, someone recognized him. “Aren’t you the archer from the Avengers? Hawkeye?” Clint heard someone whisper from behind and when he spun around, he was greeted with the sight of a middle-aged man with thinning hair, wearing a dark grey fitting suit. The guy had a handsome face with his visible laugh lines at the corner of his piercing blue eyes, a crooked nose indicating it was broken at least once, and a nice body, Clint guessed from the way he filled his suit, which was concealed by his clothes but nothing escaped the Amazing Hawkeye’s eye, that’s a fact.

“Maybe.” Clint replied, groaning inside because he had no intention of explaining to a drop dead gorgeous guy (that actually recognized him) why he wasn’t stopping the criminals seeing as he was a motherfucking _hero_.

“Are you gonna do anything about them?” The guy asked because obviously, life hates him. Life hates Clinton Francis Barton.

“No. The chance of someone getting hurt is too high for my liking.” Clint answered, praying the guy would believe him because people were usually stupid and think he can somehow take out dozen of guys holding guns without one of them shooting someone before he could finish just because he regularly fights aliens.

But the stranger simply said “Oh okay.” and Clint’s shoulders dropped in relief. After a moment of silence, he continued. “I can see that two of them have the safety switch still on so they shouldn’t be a problem and I guess you already knew that what with your perfect eyesight so the only problems is the three other kids waving their assault riffles around like idiots. Maybe I could help with something?” He questioned but instead of answering, Clint could only blink back in astonishment. Because that, that was hot. “Hawkeye?” The stranger prodded, a worried expression appearing on his face. And what.the.fuck was wrong with this guy? They literally just met and he’s already concerned about him, and let’s also not forget that he’s asking if he could assist fighting the bad guys. Because that’s a totally normal thing to do.

“Oh..um…Can you disarm one of them? I should be able to take out the two left fast enough to not hurt anyone in the bank.” Clint stuttered intelligently then snapped his mouth shut as soon as the words got out because he shouldn’t have said that. What kind of hero ask help from a civilian? What is wrong with him?

“Alright, I’ll do that.” Before Clint could object, the stranger got up and sprinted over to the furthest robber at an impressive speed and threw a punch, knocking him down on the floor but not unconscious. Not wanting to waste the rare opportunity, Clint jumped out from behind the counter and swept the closest kid’s legs from under him before launching himself at the last assailant and pinned him down on the floor then knocked him out with two punches. Remembering that there was still one person left to deal with, Clint quickly straightened up, swiftly turning around in the process, ready to deliver a kick to their head but stopped when he saw the suit standing over the two criminals wannabes, both out cold by his feet.

“I’m pretty sure I told you to disarm one of them.” Clint commented, looking warily at the man while walking over to the two confused idiots trying to shoot at him but only managed to produce a clicking noise, and ripped their guns out of their hands to hit them across their heads with the rifles.

“Yeah well he was about to shoot you and I couldn’t let that happen.” The guy stated all the while looking disturbingly calm like he knocked out criminals every day. Maybe he did, who knows.

“What’s you name?” Clint asked because he can’t just keep on calling him the stranger, the man or the hot guy who just saved his life.

“Phil Coulson, pleased to meet you Hawkeye.” Phil responded, a small shy smile appearing on his face as he slightly looked down timidly like he just remembered who he was talking to.

“You too. I guess you could call me Clint since you just saved my life.” Clint said, glancing around to check if anyone got hurt during their confrontation. When he was satisfied with the lack of wounds, he looked back at Phil to find him already staring back with a small pleased grin gracing his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. When Phil realized he got caught staring, he promptly looked down at his shoes like they were the most fascinating thing in the world, his ears turning light pink from embarrassment, Clint couldn’t help but smile because that was impossibly cute for a grown man. “Would you like to get some coffee?” He blurted out before he could stop his mouth and mentally slapped himself afterwards.

Phil slowly looked up from his eyelashes, something resembling hope along with disbelief in his eyes. “Really?” He asked tentatively.

“Really.” Clint confirmed then smiled softly hopping to charm the guy into going on a date with him, even if didn’t seem necessary from the looks of it.

“I would love to.” Phil beamed and damn, he’s glad that he didn’t listen to his instincts this morning, Clint thought, because this might turn out to be the best decision he has ever made in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedbacks are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> You can contact me/send me prompts on http://shinichi17cp.tumblr.com/


End file.
